1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device for executing arithmetic instructions such as division and remainder instructions, and in particular, relates to a data processing device for setting the number of cycles for the instruction according to an effective data width obtained from operation data during the execution of an arithmetic instruction, and then executing the operation process within the number of cycles obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional data processing device handles an instruction code having a size field in which data size information is stored, and determines the number of cycles, such as a loop iteration number of the operation for division and remainder instructions, based on the data size information of a dividend stored in a size field S in the instruction code (For example, see Document 1).
Document 1: Japanese laid-open publication number: JP-2001-034472.
The conventional data processing device, as shown in Document 1, involves a drawback where it is necessary to set the size (or an effective data width) of the operation data to be processed in a size information field for the operation data in an instruction code before arithmetic instruction codes are arranged after the source codes have been compiled. That is, in the conventional technique, in order to select the optimum cycle number for the execution of the instruction obtained by the effective data width of the operation data to be processed, it is necessary to determine the effective data width for each operation data in advance.